Faith Royale
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" } | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan-"2" | Creator |- ! Username | } |- ! Nickname | } |- ! colspan="2" | Biological Information |- ! Full Name | } |- ! Nickname(s) | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Date of Birth | } |- ! Place of Birth | } |- ! Race/Nationality | } |- ! colspan="2" | Physical attributes |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Skin Color | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! colspan="2" | Network |- ! Family | } |- ! Friends | } |- ! Rivals | } |- ! Relationships | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |- ! Occupation | } |- ! School(s) | } |- ! Affiliation(s) | } ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Faith is an image of beauty. After a childhood wrecked by an abusive father and ignorant mother, Faith has found her true self. Now, she's not necessarily happy about that, but she's working to cure her depression. She is currently battling anorexia, and with the support of her mother and fiance, it's hoped that she can make a swift recovery. Her Story Starting when Faith was very, very little, she would get weekly "lessons" from her father. He would rape her and then pretend as if it was his duty, as her father, to take her virginity and her purity. It's surprising to Faith even today that she never got impregnated, and only suffered through the bruises of abuse. Her father would also hit her when she was being "bad." (This is not a sexual reference.) As she grew older, Faith wondered why other 'pretty girls' - as her father often described her as - never received the same 'punishment' from their fathers. Eventually, she began to start talking about the events she experienced, only to be reprimanded by her father at home. Faith quit trying to get help after struggling for so long. A very religious girl from her childhood, Faith's faith was influenced both by the hope that her father would eventually stop and that her life would become 'normal.' Seemingly, her prayers were answered when her father was murdered. What Faith didn't know was that her father was a part of the infamous Business, an illegal society of criminal acts, or a Super-Gang of sorts. Faith's father had caused the demise of one of his Lowers' wife and two daughters. This man was The Bald Guy. Even though his Upper had died, the Bald Guy wasn't through. He wanted to avenge his family's death, and sought to kill Faith as well. So, as Faith attended her first year at the rebuilt school Redbrick Academy, which was run by her very own mother, Alexandra Royale, she found herself as the victim of getting a vase smashed on her head. She spent the first semester of the school year recovering, and when The Bald Guy snuck in and shot her, she was devastated and sure she was going to die. Miraculously, Faith recovered and despite her Head status as the school's Top Model (clique) Queen (position), she still had body issues. Many could agree that Faith's style was fabulous and likable: she wore pieces that were classic, preppy and chic nevertheless. Faith was never able to fully appreciate herself, and as she was stalked by The Bald Guy for the rest of her school year, she tried sexier pieces that weren't normally in her realm of the norm. She enjoyed the attention of males, and after Bree's death, began to pursue her crush Trevor Wilde. At first, he wasn't particularity receptive, so she pushed harder. Finally, Trevor told her to back off and she did so. Faith entertained the notion of going into prostitution, but never followed through. Briefly, Faith worked at a club as a bar tender and did a bit of pole-dancing, but she only held this job for a few months. Soon, after developing a mild case of HPV from her promiscuity, Faith decided it was time to settle down. She begged Trevor to give her a second chance, and he said only if she'd quit drinking and smoking pot. Faith did so, and the pair soon began to date. Well-aware that she was broken on the inside, Trevor helped Faith come out with her insecurities, and found out about her father's abuse. He was utterly shocked at these reveals, and helped Faith as much as he could. He signed her up for consoling sessions, which Faith is still undergoing to better herself. Personality Faith is very moody, and can shift from incredibly happy to pissed off. Her favorite expletives are the ones referencing sex, and knows many discriminatory terms. Her father was prejudiced against non-whites, and taught Faith to think the same way. Nowadays, she isn't necessarily racist, but has distrust for those with dark-pigmentation on their skin. She was raised by her mother to be a prim and proper lady, and Faith can show that side when she has to; first introductions, work luncheons with her mother. Because she's so trusting, Faith can get hurt very easily. She's trusting Trevor only because she has to; without him, her fear of being abandoned (something her father always threatened) will come true and she'll truly be broken. Demons Struggling throughout her life, Faith has many vices and things she'd rather forget about. These include (but aren't limited to:) *Alcoholism *Anorexia *Fear of abandonment *Marijuana abuse *Polyamory *Rape *Severe depression *Sleep apnea Qualities Aside from her obvious beauty, there's more to Faith than a troubled past and a pretty face. She's incredibly loyal and defensive of those she loves. She's a team player, unless you're going to beat her. A very competitive spirit, Faith participated in gymnastic before she was introduced to modeling. This might have contributed to her developing anorexia. Add to these that she's very loving and humble; this isn't to say Faith hates herself (she does, but she doesn't tell people this), but she isn't a braggart. Trivia *Faith was originally roleplayed by Lin, but she was stolen and used in the story Beautiful Killer. Her surname Angel became her middle name, and she became Faith Angel Royale. *Anita Hottie, Faith's aunt, is the sister of her mother. **Cameron was allowed to live on Redbrick property because his mother needed a place to reside and work. *Faith was originally a redhead, but this was later darkened to auburn. *Faith is the second character to have had an abusive father. The first was Bree.